The invention concerns an arrangement and a method for directing a fluid flow or a tool transported by a fluid flow in an under water structure.
Various apparatuses and method for distribution of fluid are known in the art.
The following publications show apparatuses for distribution of fluid;
NO 322524 discloses a manifold for connecting or dividing one of several flows of fluid. The manifold comprises a housing with a diverter system rotatably arranged in the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,430 shows a distribution valve with plural inlets for receiving inflows and outlets for an outflow mixture of fluids. Further the distribution valve has a rotatable distributing element having a mixing chamber in communication with the openings.
The above mentioned publications show apparatuses for distribution of fluid and do not concern an arrangement to direct fluid in flow lines as is the object of the present invention.